My Hero
by HMemma546
Summary: Kim’s view on Ron defeating the Aliens in Graduation


My Hero

Summary: Kim's view on Ron defeating the Aliens in Graduation

**Yeah, yeah, all the fans that know me, I will write Growth in magci soon. I'm just going into a little fade thingy- when I kinda go into to writing stories for one thing- and I properly end up forgetting it after a while. But Merlin is always there! Yay, I've got him in my room and you don't!**

**Ron: Er....I don't see him, expect for the books, DVD and the poster you made. Speaking of which, who is Merlin anyway??!!**

**Emma(me): JAWDROP! You've never heard of Merlin??!! *Faints from shock***

**Kim: While's she out, to all the readers that don't know her or Merlin, she's decided to write some fics of me. This is the final episode, Graduation, where Ron defeats the aliens, from my view. Please Read.**

**Ron: And....er Kim, what's does that button with green writing at the bottom mean?**

**Shego: Review, you doofus! And don't, I was barely mention!**

**Ron: Don't listen to her, she's a villain you know.**

**Shego: Ex-villain. At least I think so. Its kinda hard to tell at the cermony but Drakken hasn't made any plans of taking over the world so far....in truth we being kinda having 'awarkweird' moments. What the hell is that word mean anyway??!!**

**Ron: Oooh, awarkwerid moments. So....does that mean you've kiss him?**

**Shego: NO I NEVER! *Burns Ron with Green plasma**

**Ron: Okay, okay, younch! Just read!**

We were about to head back to Graduation after defeating the aliens. Shego and Drakken were on the clean up duty- yes Shego and Drakken, I still can't really believe it- through I did have to give Shego the puppy dog pout. My gown had been ripped but I'm sure it'll be fine; actually it kinda looks better than the original.

Ron calmed down now after freaking out over the graduation. I understand why this time- yeah _this_ time he wasn't freaking out on something like a straw that wasn't bendy- he was scared. Through I won't say it again unless I have to, I was scared too. It's a big step and like Ron, I'm worried if somehow we end up drifting apart. I have loads of collages wanting me and Ron is (hopefully) still waiting for his. Before we went to high school, I was freaking- to myself- that perhaps something would happen and me and Ron would end up in different schools from each other- that doesn't cover this! What would I do without my friend besides me, even if it's just colleges?

Luckily, with Ron actually coming out to save me- I wasn't really expecting him to be honest, the whole thing is more than the scary Ron can handle- I confessed that I was scared to. I think with Ron knowing that if I was scare- which is impossible even for Kim Possible- helped him conquer his fear. He seems back to the happiness he was about Graduation before Mr. Barkin put the doubts in his mind.

Suddenly Shego, who had just given us permission to go, was thrown back against a sticking up piece of the road, knocking her out.

"Do you think that the fiercesome warrior of the galaxy can be defeated by flowers?" We turned to see that Warhok had escaped the roots of Drakken's mutant flowers, "And children?"

"I am not a child," Oh no, Ron, don't do what I think you're gonna do, "Check your calendar, it's Graduation Day."

And Ron did exactly what I didn't want him to do, ran head long at Warhok. Before I could do anything, Warhok had thrown him back- into me. My head hit a stone and I was knocked out of consciousness.

I was a little aware that Warhok had offered Warmonga me as a trophy through their voices were far away and I could not see them.

"Hey, Warhok!" I distantly heard Ron cry and through the dark mist that stopped me from being able to open my eyes, I begged that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid.

Warhok threw me to the side, that didn't help me gaining conscious.

Now deeper into consciousness, I could only really make out sounds. It seems that Ron had channelled Warhok for a fight, God please help him, and....why were there monkeys??!! I could hear monkey shrieks every single time I thought Ron struck a punch - or was it a kick? – at Warhok.

"His monkey powers are strong," A voice of wisdom and knowledge commented. What was Sensei doing here? Was he even here or was he using his messenger thing? And who's monkey power? "Booyah-yah"

Ron? What was happening? I needed to wake up! Through Sensei is wise, I'm not sure even this mystical monkey power of Ron can defeat these Aliens.

Boy was I wrong!

Suddenly the monkey shriek and as the earth crumbled, someone was flung to the ground; someone heavy. I heard Warhok grunt with confusion and I quickly tried harder to regain consciousness, fearing for Ron.

As I could just open my eyes a little, I saw Ron turn blue. Warhok and Warmonga shared a confuse look, at least I think so, my mind was pretty fuzzy.

Perhaps that was why suddenly red mist surrounded Ron, along with rushing monkey shrieks. I couldn't really believe my eyes, I was pretty sure I was dreaming.

Ron, along with several obstacles that had been littered by all the destruction, was lifted into the air. I opened my eyes wider as the blue light surrounded him and lifted my head up. His eyes- usually a calm hazel brown- were a dazzling piercing blue as dark bags appeared under them lighting them even more.

Everything- all the large machines that had also been lifted up- dropped, almost slamming into the aliens, who only ducked out the way in time, in complete shock. I guess they decided it was time to step in, for as Ron floated to the ground, they surrounded him.

He looked calm through, he even smiled. Ron was someone who would have freaked over the aliens surrounding him and yet...he was ready to fight them. Not in the years that I've known Ron, have I seen him like this. He was strong, agile, fearsome, _cool_. I've heard that been describe as me, but if you saw Ron just then, you would now that even I, Kim Possible, could compare.

Just as Warhok and Warmonga jumped, and I feared, Ron smiled even more. He grabbed there arms and the blue light surrounded them, shocking them completely. With a flick, he threw them at an oncoming rocket. I heard them screamed as they struck the rocket and they exploded, no more.

Ron landed calmly besides me, in fact for a moment I thought he had simply gone to sleep. The blue light fell of him and as the last monkey shriek sounded, his head hung as if he had. But then his eyes opened....and they were back to the peaceful hazel eyes that I felt safe with.

I stared at him, stunned. Never have I seen him act so....so.....words fail me. That was utterly impossible. I know he has monkey powers but I didn't expect them like that. Monkey Fist had fought with us several times and I've never seen him used it like that.

"He is the monkey master...." Sensei whispered, just to me. Ron made no reaction that he heard, neither did Shego and Rufus, Shego had also just woken in time to see what happened and Rufus had watched the whole thing.

Ron smiled, with a smug calmness as he offered me his hand. Still in shock, I didn't even register that I had taken it until I was onto my feet.

I am Kim Possible, the girl who can save the world, the girl that can beat anything, the saviour of many people. I am a hero. Yet....after that I've now seen why Yori and Sensei had faith in him, something I've never understood then- I had thought Ron had just simply done some basic stuff and was lucky. I could understand that Ron could do even more impossible things I could. As I pulled him into a hug, for the first proper time I realise he was a hero.

Perhaps no one would think of him that way. Perhaps even after this, no one would truly believe he was the one who really saved the world. Perhaps we would go on and Ron would be just my faithful sidekick.

But I will always know he's more. He is my forever friend, best boyfriend and my love one. Always at my side and forever protecting, helping and loyal to me.

I, Kim Possible, might be _the_ hero....but Ron Stoppable will always be _my_ hero.


End file.
